My Idol
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny gets the chance of a lifetime, she gets to meet her idol Tawni Hart!  As much as Tawni tries to hate her she cannot seem to do so and that soon turns into something more.  Tawni/Sonny Tonny femslash!
1. Dreams Come True

My Idol

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Dreams Come True

"Wait? You seriously expect me to meet this "Sumony" person?" The blonde asked with a disgusted look written all across her face, blue eyes shimmering with agitation.

Sure, she had set up this little competition, but it was only because her manager had informed her it would help with publicity. She did not actually care to meet some crazed fan who knew most about her on some quiz show. She was Tawni Hart and she didn't have time for such things, not when she could be doing something more beneficial for herself.

"Well of course dear. What did you expect?" Her mother questioned.

"Publicity!" She stated in an excited voice. "Which I already have thanks to this little competition thing, so why do I have to actually meet this girl?"

Sighing loudly her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping quite a bit of distance between the two of them. She believed that being her mother came second to being her manager and she had to keep things business-like. "Let me break this down for you. You spend a horrible week with some crazy girl from Wisconsin with creepy sayings on her shirts and a sick obsession over you; you take her to all of these popular places in Los Angeles." She paused for a moment to allow it to sink in.

Complete horror was the reaction that Tawni gave the older blonde at this admittance. "That sounds like torture!" Her voice came out whiney, which it usually did when the diva was told to do something she did not want to.

"Then you will get seen with this girl, people will take pictures of you at all of these places and then you will get even more publicity! People will think you are so much nicer than you really are!"

Tammie smirked as she watched her daughter's face contort in confusion.

"No offence." She added quickly which did not erase the expression. "Now come on and get ready, we have to meet her at the airport in forty minutes and you look terrible."

Tawni did nothing to defend herself to her mother. Instead she let out a sigh and started toward her closet to search for something else to wear. In all honesty she had thought that she looked really cute, but her mother always knew best when it came to appearance so she never found a reason to fight with her.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"I can't believe we are on our way to meet Tawni Hart! She has been my favorite actress for the last four years! She is the funniest and prettiest girl on So Random, maybe even in the world! I bet she is so nice too!" Sonny rambled on excitedly as her smile seemed to widen even more so across her face. It nearly stretched from ear to ear.

Hearing her mother let out a sigh large brown eyes glanced over at her bashfully, a blush forming on her cheeks. She had been talking about it the entire way to the airport. "Sorry mom." She laughed nervously.

"It's alright sweetie, I just wish you wouldn't get your hopes up. I don't want you to be disappointed." Connie said worriedly.

"I know mom." Sonny understood why her mother was worried about her. She often got into things with a certain mindset only to be disappointed.

Looking back out the front window she caught sight of the airport and tried her hardest to suppress a squeal of excitement, but she couldn't. Tawni Hart was her biggest idol. She had watched every interview and episode of So Random almost to a stalker-extent and now she was finally going to get to meet the amazing woman. Once more she glanced over at her mother who was laughing and shaking her head at her. "Sorry." She said in a high and squeaky voice.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

'_I can't believe I have to spend an entire week with this girl… at least she doesn't have to stay at my house… I hate sharing.' _Tawni thought as she lifted the sign that read Sonny Munroe, waiting impatiently for the passengers to exit the flight. _'Not that I need a stupid sign anyway… she already knows what I look like I'm sure.'_

One by one blue eyes watched as people from the flight came down the hallway. Honestly she had no idea what to expect, she had never cared to look at anyone aside from a cute guy here and there and she certainly never cared to look at some country girl from Wisconsin.

'_She's probably not even pretty at—' _Her thoughts were interrupted as she caught large and excited brown eyes with her own, immediately she knew that was the girl. The large smile she wore nearly made her want to vomit, but she did notice one thing, one thing that made her feel even sicker to her stomach. _'—SHE IS PRETTY! Not prettier than me, but she is definitely not what I expected…' _This was not startling for her to think. She always looked at other women it was the only way to find her competition. Still, there was something different about this girl.

This Sumony girl was not the kind of beautiful that you witnessed every hour of the day in California. Her hair was not bleached blonde, her eyes were not blue, and no part of her appeared to be fake. Even the dorky smile added to her charm. Tawni had never noticed a girl in this way before and it absolutely infuriated her and made her want to hate the other all the more.

As Sonny started to run toward the woman she had always idolized her smile felt like it would consume her completely. Her heart was pounding away and she had never felt so happy in her entire life. "Oh my gosh! You're Tawni Hart!"

"Obviously." The blonde diva stated in an annoyed voice as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, handed the sign to one of her body guards and started to walk out of the airport.

It hurt the innocent girl's feelings being treated in such a manner from someone who she had always looked up to. Tawni had not even cared to introduce herself or ask anything about Sonny, hell she had not even invited her to join her. Running to catch up she again smiled hoping that maybe the star was simply having a bad day. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"We?" She let out a loud and high-pitched laugh. "You are going to go to your hotel and I am going to enjoy a week of silence."

"But—"

"But what? You are lucky you even got to meet me."

Brown eyes started to water as her idol continued to hurt her with insensitive and uncaring words. How could anyone be so cold hearted? "I thought that we were going to hang out." She whispered her voice raising and squeaking as she tried to hide how badly she wanted to cry.

For whatever reason she hesitated. Why? She could not answer that truthfully for she had no idea. Tawni had no reason to care about this random and slightly strange girl's feelings. She had no reason to care if she fell off the face of the earth tomorrow and she never saw her again. Yet, seeing her large smile fall and the way that her eyes filled with tears simply because she would not spend time with her caused her to feel something she had never felt before. She cared. "Uh…"

"I came all this way for nothing… My mom was right about you all along; I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…" She mumbled to herself sincerely, looking down at her shoes.

"Fine! We can hang out or whatever! But we are not doing whatever you people call entertainment in Wisconsin." Tawni groaned out in annoyance as she balled her hands in fists at her sides and started to once again head toward the exit of the airport.

"I can't wait! I brought a whole lot of fun things! I even brought puppets!" She said the word puppets with a little too much enthusiasm for anyone over the age of seven.

"Puppets?" Tawni whispered to herself with a disgusted look on her face.

Authors Note: I just thought up this idea… I know I have a whole lot of SWAC fics going right now and I don't add to them very often because I have been busy and writing for OTH but I still love this couple a whole lot and this idea came to mind so I went with it. I have slowly been updating my other multi-chaps and I will continue hopefully at a faster pace. :)

Please tell me what you think if you want me to continue. Without reviews I probably won't add another chapter for a while, with them I will!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Glamorous Hollywood

My Idol

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Glamorous Hollywood

"But Tawni it says that you have to be 21 to get into that club!" Sonny said with worried brown eyes, she did not believe in doing things that were against the law. No matter how miniscule it was.

Laughing in that high-pitched voice that the brunette loved, the blonde diva placed one of her manicured hands on the other girl's back pushing her toward the entrance. Cutting in front of all of the "ordinary" people who were now calling out her name. Tawni loved it, she loved the attention, the pictures, each and every time they screamed her name. "You have so much to learn dear girl. This is Hollywood, being famous is like a VIP Pass to any hot club around no matter how old you are." She smiled proudly.

"Oh." She said her hammering heart slowing a little as the guilt lifted from her shoulders. Though it was still illegal and she found that that bothered her still despite the blonde star's words. "Couldn't we just go to a park or something? Do something legal?" Brown eyes glanced around nervously as they reached the front of the line.

"A park?" The blonde diva gasped, a look of disgust painted across her face as her lips contorted in displeasure at the idea. The only time that she had ever even been to a park was to drive through it. "Tawni Hart does not do parks!" Her voice was high and demanding.

Sonny let out a sigh at the other woman's stubbornness. She definitely was not who she had been expecting to meet. The actress on So Random always appeared so happy, fun loving, and funny. This girl seemed to be none of those things in fact she was practically the exact opposite of all of those things and it was very disappointing. For five years this was the person that she had looked up to, this was the person that she wanted to be, and now she was regretting wining this competition at all because it had shown her the harsh reality of acting and Hollywood. People here were obviously fake.

Turning on her heels the blonde flashed a pink smile at the rather large man. "Tawni Hart and guest!"

"Right this way." He replied opening the velvet rope to allow the two girls in, giving Sonny a disturbing and rather perverse smirk as she walked through the door. It made her skin crawl and she was suddenly missing the comfort of Wisconsin.

'_Tawni Hart and guest… Guest… I bet she doesn't even remember my name…' _ She sighed.

Once inside the pounding of the music in her ears was almost overwhelming as it immediately gave her a headache. The scent of cigarettes, alcohol, and sweat filled her senses and there were so many people staring in their direction. Most of them had their eyes on Tawni, but some of their hungry and lustful eyes were also aimed at her and it was making her extremely uncomfortable as she shuffled her way through the people. Trying her hardest not to touch or be touched by any of the grabby hands. Failing on many occasions as hands grabbed ahold of her and groped her from every angle.

Brown eyes wandered over the blonde who was talking and laughing with every person they ran into, flirting even. It made Sonny jealous. _'Why do they deserve her attention? I want her to notice me… I just don't see that happening…'_

"Can you wait here, I'll be back. Promise." The blonde diva said loudly over the music and before waiting for a response she had already skipped across the club toward a group of people she apparently recognized because she greeted them all with hugs. Leaving the brunette to simply watch the scene unfold, feeling a mix of envy, anger, and discomfort.

"Yeah! I'll just be over here Tawn!" Sonny responded after the other girl was already out of earshot, with a wave of her hand she started toward the bar taking a seat on the one of the many stools. The scent of alcohol growing more prevalent for obvious reasons, but at least the music and touching had lessened on that side of the club. Fidgeting uncomfortably she started picking at her fingers glancing up at the neon clock checking to see what time it was and how long they had been there, apparently not very long. Letting out a loud sigh her forced smile dropped from her face.

After an hour of strumming her fingers against the bar and looking at the clock every few minutes she felt that she were ready to leave the club jump in a cab go to the airport and disappear. Oh and of course NEVER watch So Random again.

"What's got you down doll?" A deep voice questioned from her side causing the brunette to jump and scream out startled.

Looking over she was shocked to see that the voice actually belonged to a fairly attractive young man; he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a perfect tan. Smiling nervously she laughed under her breath teasing the countertop with her pointer finger. "Uh, nothing really. Just a problem with a friend."

"A friend? Seems more like something else…" He said in a soft and caring voice, but his words completely confused the brunette. What had he meant by that? It was a problem with a friend, not a relationship or anything like that. Not that she would have minded having a relationship with the blonde; this thought brought a bright blush to her face.

"Uh, yeah just a friend."

"Care for a drink?" He transitioned pushing the glass of clear liquid toward Sonny, he was probably able to tell that it was a sore subject and she did not want to talk about it.

Smiling she waved a hand signaling that she did not want to drink it. "No, no, I'm underage. I don't drink."

"It's water." He said laughing in that deep and charming voice. He really was a beautiful man and she found herself getting lost in his eyes, lost in him. Her smile widened as she laughed a little too loudly, nervously reaching out a shaking hand to take the glass and drink it never looking away from him.

Upon the first gulp she nearly spit it back, but swallowed it down. "It tastes weird. Are you sure it's water?"

"Yes, It's a name brand." He laughed. "You aren't from around here are you?"

"Oh!" Sonny laughed loudly slapping a hand down on his knee as he raised an eyebrow at her childish response. "Of course it's a name brand; I totally knew that they had name brand water. I mean it is Hollywood after all!" Her laughter died down to awkward squeaks as she took another gulp of the liquid. Surprised that something that was probably top dollar would taste so disgusting.

Shaking his head the young man laughed watching with eager black eyes as she downed the glass before him.

Glancing up toward the clock she realized that her vision was growing blurry, she could no longer read the numbers on the clock they all blurred together. Colors blending, reds and blues now looking violet. "Woah I really am not feeling good." She laughed a little lifting her hand to her forehead as she turned to try and find Tawni in the crowd. Seeing her across the way, just a simple blur or reds yellows and pinks. Eyes widened as she felt rough hands against her throat pulling her into a harsh bruising kiss.

His lips moved against hers angrily, hungrily, violently and she found herself losing oxygen to her lungs as the grip around her neck tightened. Surely it would leave bruises and all she could see through blurry tear filled eyes were dark black pits. Those eyes that once appeared charming now looked like pure evil. Pulling back she thrashed around screaming. "I better go and see my friend!" The grip tightened as he dragged her toward the wall of the club slamming her against it, Sonny was shocked that with all of the people around no one even cared to help her as she screamed for him to stop, kicking at him. "Tawni! Tawni help!"

The brunette's screams for help were muffled by lips once again pressed against hers and now she was finding that she could no longer thrash around, she could not move her body, she was feeling woozy and numb and he was having his way with her as he roughly forced his hand up her shirt. "God I bet you are so fucking tight." He groaned against her, moving his hips against her pressing his hardened length against her stomach. She wanted to get away but she couldn't move, couldn't even scream.

"Let her go!" She heard a faint and familiar voice in the distance and then all went black.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hey y'all added another chapter to this fic! Also added new chapters to many other fics! :) Been a busy bee. Hehe Please tell me what y'all think of this addition.

-Tracy Cook


	3. Disorientation

My Idol

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Disorientation

Her head was dizzy, she could not find the strength to pry her eyes open, she felt sick to her stomach, and worst of all she was in an unfamiliar bed. Normally when she was sick she would lay in her bed and her mother would take care of her, this bed was more cushioned then her bed and though she felt fingers running along her face she could tell that they did not belong to her mother. Her mother did not get manicures after all. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind _'Tawni,' _and with that simple thought the entire night flashed through her mind. Brown eyes slowly opened.

What she saw shocked her, blue worry filled eyes caught hers and the blonde whom which had been treating her like a plague earlier let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps it was because she cared about Sonny and didn't want her to be hurt, but the brunette could not help but think it was more than likely her being worried about herself and what troubles this would cause her and her precious career.

"Don't worry, I'm not dead so you can go back to not caring." She stated dejectedly as she sat up in the rather large bed which she now recognized was pink. _'She actually took me to her room? Why not just take me to the hotel?'_

"Silly girl, that is not what I was worried about." Tawni stated in an uncharacteristically nice tone of voice, though it still seemed to carry slight sarcasm. "If you even tried to sue me I would kill you myself." She laughed in a high-pitched voice and brown eyes widened and filled with worry of their own as the optimistic brunette backed away from the super star. Moving closer to Sonny she placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Now the brunette could not help but laugh a little too loudly, as if she had just been told a joke. _'That definitely sounded like a joke to me.' _When blue eyes transformed from oddly caring to upset her laughter was silenced and in a high-pitched squeaky voice she asked. "Who are you? And what did you do with Tawni?"

The scowl on the blonde's features only intensified as she squeezed down on Sonny's shoulder a little too hard. "Sweetie, I am the one and only Tawni Hart." She said this with spunk and attitude that under different circumstances the brunette would have found adorable. She had always loved the other girl's confidence on television, but not she knew a darker side of her. A side that nearly got her raped and possibly worse earlier that evening, and that side completely erased anything she once found cute.

"Tawni, I want to go home." She stated in a monotone voice, brown eyes glancing away from blue. She felt guilty for asking someone so famous to simply leave.

"You what?" She asked her voice heightening and her eye twitching, no one ever asked to leave her.

"I want to go home." Sonny whispered standing to her feet and heading toward the door. "Take me back to my hotel and I will get my stuff and book a flight out tonight."

Standing to her heel-clad feet the blonde rushed across the room toward the shorter girl who was hastily trying to get out of the pink room with hundreds of pictures of Tawni all over the walls. "Wait, Sonny, why would you want to go home?" She asked as she reached out grabbing ahold of the brunette by her arm and halting her. "I thought we were going to have fun."

Pulling her arm away she tried to keep her resolve. Sonny had a tendency of giving in and doing whatever other people wanted her to do, because for some reason if she didn't she would start to feel guilty. She kept telling herself that in this case she would have no reason to feel guilty. She was not abandoning the other girl, she hardly knew her and from what she had gathered the blonde did not care at all about her. She had no reason to feel guilty for leaving someone who almost got her raped, someone who gave her the headache pounding away at her temples, and yet she did feel a little guilty.

"You're idea of fun is very different than my idea of fun."

"We can find some-"

"I'm not really in the mood to do anything illegal or get raped today so I think I'll pass, now take me to my hotel." Surprising both of them she started out of the door and down the stairs toward the front door of the house. The brunette had never told anyone off like that and she could already feel the weight of guilt on her shoulders for being so mean, but she would not turn around and apologize. She would not let the blonde see her tears either, she just wanted to go home and cry alone with her mother.

"Sonny wait, we can do whatever you want!" Tawni pleaded as she chased the other down the stairs at surprising speed. _'She definitely wears heels a lot.'_

"Why? Why the heck do you suddenly care?" She asked, her voice a little louder than she had hoped it would be. Brown eyes full of tears that rolled down her flush cheeks. She was dizzy and felt sick undoubtedly because of whatever had been slipped to her. Turning she stared directly into blue eyes, surprised to see sincerity and caring behind them.

"Sonny, I'm sorry about what happened to you… I know what it's like." She choked out. "I was once young and innocent and taken advantage of, kept out of the crowd, looked down upon. So I guess I built some tough skin and became part of the cruel world of show business. I don't even remember what a park looks like." She laughed a little as tears welled up in her eyes, tears that she batted away quickly. She would never allow herself to look vulnerable, that is what made people hurt you.

Now the guilt that she had been feeling intensified but she was not going to forgive just yet, she had to see that Tawni was willing to make a sacrifice. That large and rather creepy smile, in Tawni's opinion, started to consume the brunette's face as she moved closer to her idol. "Would you like to see a park again? I love them."

Shaking her head at the way that Sonny's emotions switched she raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, I don't think so." She laughed like a mad-man before dragging the blonde toward the pink convertible in the driveway. Maybe she would be able to savor this vacation, and despite Tawni's incessant complaining she could tell that she wanted to go to the park and that she actually did care in some way.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hey y'all added another chapter to this fic! Also added new chapters to many other fics! :) Been a busy bee. Hehe Please tell me what y'all think of this addition.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
